La nueva Hija de Shirohige, la hermana de Ace?
by AntoVicky
Summary: Cuando en Ace nacio, su madre fallecio. Pero... y si Ace tuviera una hermana melliza,de quien nadie sabe? Que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?, que aventuras les esperan?.. que pasara cuando se enteren sobre su verdad? Descubrelo!
1. Chapter 1

-Ahhhh!- fue el ultimo grito que se escucho, antes de que unos llorisqueos comenzaran a resonar por toda la habitacion. Dos bebes recien nacidos eran sostenidos por un hombre, eran un niña y un varon. La progenitora contemplo a sus dos hijos y los abrazo, para despues fallecer; mantener a dos bebes en su panza por 20 meses fue algo que su corazon no pudo resistir, pero recisistio hasta que poder dar vida a sus dos hijos.

El dia era nublado que amenzaba con llover fuertemente, era como que aquel feo dia habia percivido lo que sucederia. Los dos hombres que alli estaban comenzaron a llorar, aun con los recien nacidos en brazos.  
Ese mismo dia enterraron a la mujer, y luego de ello ambos hombres volvieron con los bebes.

-Que haremos con ellos?- pregunto uno, preocupado por los niños- No pueden permanecer juntos, seria un riesgo- acoto y tomo a la niña en brazos- Y ademas como se llaman?-  
-Rouge le eligio sus nombres, Victoria y Ace- Respondio contemplando a los bebes- Y con respecto a tu pregunta, tienes razon, no pueden mantenerse juntos, seria un riesgo muy grande para ellos- Contesto agarrando al niño en sus brazos  
-Entonces, que haremos?- el mas alto estaba preocupado, por alguna razon, por el bienestar de los bebes  
-Los mantendremos separados hasta que el destino quiera que se vuelvan a encontrar- Respondio el mas bajo- Yo me quedare con Ace, y tu con Victoria. Es lo mejor para ambos- explico agarrando su campera y abriendo la puerta- Cuidala Aokiji, cuidala hasta que decida que quiere hacer- dicho esto salio del lugar, dejando al otro hombre solo

El hombre miro a la niña con los ojos llorosos, en cambio, esta lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente; pues claro, solo era una bebe que no sabia que estaba pasando.

-Vicky prometo que te cuidare- dijo y salio, directo a su casa

_**-19 años despues-**__****_

Una muchacha castaña se encontraba en su habitacion, tenia la intencion de decirle a su padre la desicion que habia decidido, pero no se animaba. Su nombre era Victoria, y era una muchacha muy dulce y respetuosa, amable y muy cariñosa; nunca le falto el respeto a su padre ni a ningun mayor, era muy querida en toda su isla.

Su padre adoptivo se llamaba Aokiji, y era un hombre muy alto y delgado, con el cabello ondulado, oscuro, piel bronceada y siempre lleva con el un antifaz para dormir. Es uno de los 3 alimirantes de la Marina, su rango es el segundo más alto después del Almirante de la flota Sengoku

Tori, como llamaban normalmente a la muchacha, sabia sobre su pasado, ya que Aokiji se lo habia contado, y estaba orgullosa de su padre ''Gold D. Roger''; pero lo que Aokiji nunca le menciono, fue la existencia del hermano mellizo que Vicky tenia.  
La muchacha estaba muy agradecida con Aokiji, porque siempre la cuido y protegio de todo. Ella lo queria como si fuera su verdadero padre, y viceversa.

Victoria es un muchacha muy hermosa: Cabello largo y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, castaño con reflejos rubios, piel apenas bronceada, delgada, ojos café, estatura normal.

Muchas veces ah acompañado a su padre al cuartel general de la Marina, donde todos los marines siempre que la ven terminan enamorados de Vicky. Pero ella nunca, en sus 19 años de vida, le ah interesado el tema ''amor''. Todos alli la quieren mucho, todos lo almirantes la adoran y esperan que su futuro sea siendo parte de la Marina. Nadie conoce el secreto que rodea a la castaña, seria un gran riesgo para ella.

Se tiro para atrás, y prendio una vela que habia alli, se quedo contemplando la vela. La muchacha poseia una habilidad de una Akuma No Mi, llamada: _**Hi,Do,Kuki**_; que le dio la habilidad de controlar el Fuego, el Aire, y la Tierra. Permitiendole crear remolinos, terremotos, incendios, y demas, siempre y cuando tuviera que ver con alguno de aquellos 3 elementos.

El sueño de Victoria no era ser parte de la marina como todos deseaban, su verdadero sueño era ser una gran pirata. Pero si llevaba a cabo su sueño, su padre pasaria a ser su enemigo. Y todo porque el gobierno mundial era enemigo de los piratas, y con ellos tambien estaban los Marinos...

''Marinos'' esa palabra resonaba dia y noche en la cabeza de Victoria... Los Marinos son la fuerza militar del mar del Gobierno Mundial. Está presente en todos los mares de todo el mundo, a pesar de que mantener sólo una pequeña presencia militar en Los 4 Blues mediante el establecimiento de cuatro oficinas. El foco de la mayor parte de sus actividades está en el extremo más peligroso, el Grand Line. El deber de la Marina es la de mantener la ley y el orden en todo el mundo e imponer la voluntad y tal vez el mundo de Gobierno. Por tanto, se consideran la clave del desarrollo estratégico de la fuerza del Gobierno en el mundo y se espera que obedezca sus órdenes a voluntad. A veces, estas órdenes son cuestionables, sin embargo se espera para llevarlos a cabo con independencia de opinión. Entre sus funciones está la adjudicación de recompensas.

Escucho como la puerta de entrada se abria, entonces se levanto de la cama y fue a recibir a su padre. Llego a su destino y alli estaba el, Aokiji, quien le sonrio.

-Bienvenido Padre- saludo repetuosamente la castaña  
-Hola Vicky- le devolvio el saludo sonriente- Como estas?- pregunto una vez que dejo su chaqueta sobre la silla  
-Muy bien, y tu?- Victoria siempre era muy respetuosa, pero era algo natural, no podia lograr No serlo- Como te fue en el dia?-  
-Tranquilo, dormi la mayor parte del tiempo- Respondio tranquilamente  
-Eso es algo tipico de ti- comento Tori, pues claro, su padre es un hombre calmado y de buen trato, es muy perezoso tanto que prefiere echar la siesta en todo momento y completa sus tareas a desgana. Aokiji la miro.  
-Tu eres peor que yo- acoto con una sonrisa burlona  
-Oye!, no es mi culpa sufrir **narcolepsia**- respondio con una sonrisa- Ademas tu duermes dia y noche, yo solo por ratos- le saco la lengua en modo de burla  
Aokiji rio- Bien, bien, los dos somos parecidos, estas feliz con eso?-  
-Si-  
-Genial- Aokiji fue hasta la cocina y pregunto- Que almorzaste?- Victoria se acerco  
-Arroz- respondio con simpleza

-Solo eso?- cuestiono, la muchacha normalmente comia muy poco, incluso a veces podia estar dias sin comer- Bueno, preparate que hoy comeras mucho- Informo, Tori lo miro confundida  
-De que hablas?- pregunto intrigada  
-Hoy habra una cena con los Almirantes, y me pidieron que fueses, que hace varios dias que no me acompañas al Cuartel General- explico y saco un plato de la heladera, que contenia un poco de Ramen- Vendras?-

Victoria se quedo pensante, tenia que decirle a su padre sobre su decision, y el no se la estaba poniendo nada facil...

-Si claro- respondio finalmente con una sonrisa forzada  
-Genial, ve a cambiarte- pidio amablemente y la castaña asintio

Fue directo a su habitacion y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, porque se le era tan dificil decirle a su padre sobre eso... Le estaba costando demasiado, y debia decirselo lo antes posible.

Se dio una ducha rapida, y al salir eligio su vestimenta. Se cambio y peino, tardando 40 minutos, pero al final quedo hermosa [**Quedo asi:** . ]

Bajo hacia la puerta de entrada, donde su padre ya la esperaba.

-Te vez bien, como siempre, estas hermosa- dijo con una sonrisa y Vicky lo imito  
-Gracias, tu no te ves nada mal- respondio- Y trata de no quedarte dormido alla, okey?-  
-Tu tampoco lo hagas- sonrio burlon y salio

Llegaron, y bajaron del vehiculo para luego contemplar el ya mencionado Cuartel. Alli los esperaban los marinos, quienes al ver a Tori se quedaron embobados, muchos alli estaban enamorados de la Castaña.

Aokiji miro a Vicky y comenzaron a caminar, la muchacha les sonreia a los marinos, mostrando su respeto hacia ellos. Los otro suspiraban enamorados. Llegaron a la entrada pero Tori se detuvo bruscamente, Aokiji la miro extrañado...

-Que sucede Vicky?, estas bien?- pregunto preocupado  
-No puedo entrar- respondio mirando fijamente la entrada- No puedo hacerlo-  
-Por que?- cuestiono el mayor intrigado  
-Debo decirte algo, en privado- pidio con voz tembloroza, Aokiji asintio

Fueron hacia un lugar alejado de todos, y Vicky al fin hablo, luego de un incomodo silencio...

-Aokiji- el mayor se sorprendio, ella nunca lo habia llamado por su nombre- M sueño no es ser parte de la marina, yo no quiero serlo... se que quizas tu quieras que lo sea, pero... no quiero... mi sueño es otro... la verdad...- Aokiji la interrumpio  
-Acaso intentas decirme que quieres ser una pirata?- pregunto calmado, sabia que aquel momento llegaria en cualquier momento. Victoria lo miro entre sorprendida y extrañada, acaso el.. Ya lo sabia?  
-Co-como lo..?- la interrumpio nuevamente  
- Tori escucha, sabes que siempre te eh apoyado verdad?- la castaña asintio- Nunca te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras, si no quiere pertenecer a la Marina, esta prefecto. Vicky, cumple tu sueño sin remordimientos, elijas lo que elijas siempre te apoyare, y nunca dejare de considerarte como mi hija- los ojos de Victoria se estaban poniendo aguados- No llores Vicky, nos volveremos a ver. Se una gran pirata, y consigue una gran recomenza por ti. Ahora ve, hay un bote en el muelle de esta isla, y algo de dinero. Nunca te arrepientas de esto, si es tu sueño hazlo realidad- Finalizo y le sonrio calidamente- Nos volveremos a ver- dicho esto, la giro haciendo que mirara hacia el muelle, y la empujo levemente, insitandola a comenzar a cumplir su sueño.

Victoria comenzo a caminar y le echo una ultima mirada a su padre, Este le sonrio, y Tori comenzo a correr, agradeciendole mentalmente a Aokiji todo lo que habia echo por ella en estos años.

Aokiji por su lado, estaba feliz por la decision de Victoria. Sabia que ella queria ser pirata, siempre lo supo; y el no iba a impedirselo. Sabia que en algun momento lo volveria a ver, siendo una gran pirata. Dseando que Vicky pudiera conocer a su hermano mellizo y que fuera feliz, donde sea que se fuera. Que perteneciera a una gran tripulacion, fuerte y poderosa, que la protegiera. Dejaria que fuera feliz, ya que al fin y al cabo, la sangre del Rey de los Piratas ''Gold D, Roger'' recorria por sus venas

-Se feliz y nos volveremos a ver, Vicky- Sonrio para si, y entro al Cuartel general para la cena.

_****_

_**Bueno, aquí el primer cap. Espero les haya gustado. Pliss dejen reviews para saber su opinion.**__****_

_**Algunas aclaraciones:**____**-La edad de Ace se reducira a los 19 años, osea tiendria 2 años mas que Luffy. [La edad de Ace en el Anime y manga es de 25 años]  
-La pareja oficial de victoria sera Marco  
-Victoria sera la nueva hija de Shirohige, osea pertenecera a aquella tripulacion  
-Ace y Victoria son mellizos, pero ninguno de los dos sabe sobre la existencia del otro**_

_**Bueno, eso jeje. Gracias por leer, y si les gusta diganme y si no, bueno diganme tambien. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios: buenos, malos, criticas, etc  
El segundo cap ya lo tengo echo, si quieren que la siga diganme.  
Otra vez, gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente :D**__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui el segundo cap!, espero les guste y disfruten :D**

Pasaron 6 meses, en los cuales el nombre ''Victoria'' se esparció por todo el mundo; ganándose de a poco una recompensa por ella, también era conocida como ''Three Elements Handler''. Su recompensa por ella actualmente era de 48 millones de Berries, por ser muy ágil, fuerte y rápida en sus luchas, y eso era algo que el Gobierno Mundial no podía ignorar.

Cuando Aokiji vio el cartel de ''Se Busca'' de Victoria, se sentía orgulloso, estaba cumpliendo su sueño poco a poco. Ademas cuando los Marinos, Almirantes, y los otros se enteraron sobre el camino que la castaña eligió se sorprendieron mucho, y le reclamaron a Aokiji sobre porque le había dejado hacer algo así, a lo que el siempre respondía ''El futuro de Victoria lo decidirá ella, nadie mas''.

Victoria estaba siendo reconocida de a poco entre todas las islas, y piratas. Llamaba mucho la atención, porque se sabia que era hija de un Almirante de la Marina, y que fuera pirata no era algo común de ver todos los días. También se podía ver que no tenia ningún temor a mostrarse en las islas donde desembarcaba, y ademas era muy amable con todo el mundo, algo extraño en una pirata.

Como vestimenta, Victoria siempre utilizaba gorras deportivas y uñas pintadas color negro o violeta. Ella no era tan femenina como aparentaba, tenia sus ratos y ratos. Pero nunca perdía el respeto hacia las personas, y seguía siendo como es en realidad. El haber conseguido una recompensa tan rápido no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, al contrario no le interesaba; solo le importaba lograr cumplir su sueño.

-Ahhh, tengo hambre- pensaba Victoria caminando por una isla desconocida, pero bien poblada- Donde habrá un restaurante?- se preguntaba mentalmente buscando alguno- Oh! ahí hay uno!- festejo al haber encontrado un restaurante, y comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado hacia allí

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Por otro lado, un gran barco se encontraba anclado en el muelle de aquella isla, donde una gran tripulación de piratas salia, entraba, bajaba y subía del barco. Algunos solo se mantenían sobre el barco, otros iban a recorrer la isla.

El capitán de aquel enorme barco se encontraba sentado en su gran sillón, permanecía unido a numerosos tubos y catéteres conectados a máquinas y equipos médicos que contribuían a una razón desconocida. Junto a el estaban dos enfermeras, y los demás chicos de la tripulación.

Un chico rubio se acerco a el y lo saludo amablemente, ya que se había despertado segundos antes de llegar a la cubierta.

Su nombre era Marco, y era el comandante de la primera división. Era un hombre delgado, pero musculoso, de pelo rubio y mediana altura, tiene piel morena, algo de barba en la barbilla y una mirada somnolienta.

-Padre, que planes tienes para hoy?- pregunto el chico, el hombre lo miro

-Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí, y seguiremos mañana- respondió tomando un gran trago se Sake- Y ademas estoy buscando a una persona, que según me informaron esta en esta isla- acoto

-Una persona?- Marco parecía no entender, entonces miro a su lado, donde se encontraba otro chico- Ace, que quiere decir con eso?- le pregunto

-No estoy seguro, me quede dormido antes de que lo contara- respondió como si nada- Solo se que es una pirata novata, pero que esta consiguiendo fama rápidamente, y que ya tiene recompensa por su cabeza...Ah!, y que es hija de un Almirante- explico sin darle importancia alguna- Pero no se quien es-

-Una pirata hija de un Almirante?, eso si es raro de ver- susurro- Porque lo haría?- parecía que Marco quería encontrar una respuesta, a esa pregunta, pero obviamente no iba a encontrarla

-Acaso importa?, Padre quiere encontrarla, solo debemos ayudarlo- dijo Ace comienzo un gran trozo de carne, el cual dios sabe de donde habrá salido- Vamos Marco!- exclamo tirando de su compañero- A buscar a...a...a...a esa persona!-

-Ace espera!- pidió Marco, pero su amigo no lo escuchaba, solo tiraba de el hacia un lugar desconocido- Porque nunca me escuchas- dijo en voz baja

Luego de varios intentos de que lo escuchara y le hiciera caso, Ace detuvo su paso y miro a Marco, quien tenia raspones en todo sus partes visibles. Ace solo se rió fuertemente, como si fuera la cosa mas graciosa del mundo.

-De que te ríes?, es tu culpa que este así!- exclamo el rubio notablemente molesto

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpo Ace tratando de no reírse, pero se le era imposible- Perd..- no lo pudo evitar y se volvió a reír, pero esta vez con mas fuerza

-Idiota- Marco comenzó a caminar en dirección Norte, esperando poder encontrar a la persona que estaban buscando. Pero entonces recordó la razón por la cual quería detener a Ace en un primer momento...No sabían como era la persona físicamente!- Ace!- exclamo preocupado, su hermano/amigo lo miro- No sabemos como es la persona, como haremos para encontrarla?-

Yo me encargo- respondió tranquilo el castaño y camino hacia una persona, que se encontraba atendiendo un pequeño local- Disculpe- el señor miro a Ace, Marco podía escuchar la conversación claramente- Por casualidad a venido una pirata, hija de un Almirante, y que ha conseguido fama rápidamente?- pregunto como si nada

Marco solo pensaba ''No puedes ser mas idiota Ace''.

-Ah!, acaso usted se refiere a la pirata llamada ''Victoria'' o también conocida como ''Three Elements Handler''?- cuestiono el señor

-Bueno.. supongo que si- respondió inseguro, en realidad no tenia idea de como se llamaba

-Hace un rato paso por aquí, y eh de decir que es muy amable, creo que se fue hacia el restaurante de allá- señalo un pequeño restaurante a unos metros de allí

Ace y Marco miraron hacia donde el señor le señalaba

-De acuerdo, mucha gracias- agradeció respetuosamente el castaño y se camino hacia Marco- Bueno, vamos a ver- el rubio asintió

_**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**_

Una chica castaña se encontraba en un restaurante, mientras comía Sushi, esa era su comida favorita. Realmente lo adoraba, y podría comer hasta explotar.

Pero algo que no notaba era que varias personas ya la habían reconocido, y sabían quien era ella. Ademas, para su mala suerte, ese era un restaurante donde era muy común ver Cazarrecompenzas...

-Oye niña- alguien llamo su atención, a lo que Victoria se giro

-Que?- pregunto aun comiendo

-Acaso sabes que este restaurante esta lleno de cazarrecompenzas?- cuestiono serio, y poniendo una mano en su, lo que parecía, espalda

-No, no lo sabia. Pero gracias por la información- agradeció sin darle interés alguno, y siguió comiendo

En ese momento entraron Marco y Ace, quienes al ver a todos mirando a una chica, supieron que se iba a armar una gran pelea allí. Ademas el silencio era tal, que podían escuchar la conversación que uno de los hombres tenia con la única chica allí.

-No te molesta en lo mas mínimo?- pregunto aun serio el hombre

-No, la verdad no- contesto la castaña

-Entonces haré que te moleste- agarro a Victoria de la cabeza y se la estampo contra la mesa- Idiota, cuando una pirata esta rodeada de cazarrecompenzas debería tener miedo- se burlo soltándole la cabeza

El cazarrecompenza se giro para volver a sentarse, pero entonces sintió como la chica se levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno; entonces se volvió a girar y vio que la castaña ya estaba de pie, con toda la cabeza sangrándole, y se limpiaba la ropa.

-Sigue sin importarme- saco algo de dinero de su pantalón y le pago al dueño del restaurante, quien estaba perplejo- Disculpe las molestias- se disculpo con respeto y se giro, para luego comenzar a caminar

Marco y Ace miraban sorprendido a la chica, un golpe así le debería haber dolido, pero parece que no le había echo daño alguno. Vieron que la chica iba a salir del lugar, pero entonces todos los cazarrecompenzas la acorralaron, para atacarla y de seguro luego entregarla a los marinos.

-No te iras de aquí tan fácil- dijo otro hombre sacando un arma de fuego y apuntándole

-Yo creo que si- empezó a empujar a algunos de ellos para lograr abrir paso, pero cuando ya estaba saliendo del gran circulo que formaban uno la agarro del brazo y la tiro con una fuerza impresionante hacia la ventana, rompiéndola por completo

Ace y Marco miraban la escena, preguntándose porque la chica no se defendía. Comenzaron a pensar que esa chica no era a quien estaban buscando, pero el espectáculo se estaba poniendo bueno y querían seguir viendo, para ver quien ganaba al final.

Victoria se levanto, nuevamente, sin esfuerzo; parecía que no le dolía ningún golpe que se diera, como si no sintiera nada. La castaña comenzó a sacarse algunos vidrios que tenia clavados en algunas partes del cuerpo, como piernas y brazos; ademas tenia un gran corte en la mejilla izquierda.

-Ya me canse de este juego- dijo y chasqueo los dedos, todos la miraban extrañados por la acción que hizo, y comenzaron a reírse burlonamente

Marco y Ace se miraron extrañados, que quería hacer la chica con un chasquido de dedos?. No lo sabían, pero querían ayudar a la pobre chica, estaba herida pero fingía que no le dolía, y ademas bromeaba en un momento así?.

Los otros seguían riéndose, pero eso ceso cuando comenzaron a sentir como el suelo temblaba fuertemente..

-Chīsana jishin!- exclamo Victoria, entonces se formo un pequeño terremoto- Kasai!- y ahora, junto al terremoto, el lugar estaba comenzado a incendiarse de a poco- les dije, me canse del juego- sonrío inocentemente y salio corriendo del lugar

Marco y Ace estaban sorprendidos, la muchacha no estaba bromeando, de verdad estaba atacando. Entonces notaron que la chica ya no se encontraba dentro del lugar, y salieron corriendo en busca de la chica.

Victoria por su parte se detuvo a pocos metros del lugar y miro hacia el restaurante, contemplando como su ataque/defensa daba resultado. Ella nunca quería llegar a ese extremo, pero al final no le dejaron opción.

Entonces sintió un dolor insoportable en la pierna y miro, tenia un pedazo grande de vidrio enterrado en la pierna. No lo había notado antes, y no se lo saco, y cuando corrió fuera del lugar se le había enterrado mas.

Se sentó en el suelo y se saco el vidrio, le dolía, claro que le dolía.Y cuando logro sacárselo por completo un gran chorro se sangre salia por esa parte, se lo tapo con la mano; lo único que le faltaba era desangrase allí.

-Auu, eso duele- se quejo, cerrando sus ojos- Un vidrio tan grande y no lo note, que tonta soy!- exclamo con dolor

-Toma- una voz sonó, haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos y vio a dos chicos. Uno rubio y el otro castaño, y este ultimo le estaba dando un pedazo de tela- tápate la herida, porque sino perderás mucha sangre- sonrió amablemente

El rubio miraba a la chica fijamente, era muy hermosa. Parecía ser débil, pero no lo era; ya lo había demostrado minutos atrás. Sintió un gran cosquilleo en su estomago, como mariposas.. que le estaba pasando?

-Gracias- agradeció la muchacha y tomo la pequeña tela, y se la enrollo en la pierna. Una vez que termino, se levanto con mucha dificultad y les sonrió

-Soy Ace y el es Marco- se presento el castaño con una sonrisa amable

-Yo soy Victoria- le devolvió la sonrisa- Es un placer-

-Igual- Ace noto que Marco no hablaba, parecía ido y miraba a la muchacha como tonto enamorado- Oye Marco!- exclamo y lo empujo levemente, el rubio reacciono

-Que?- pregunto confundido

-Estabas ido- respondió Ace burlonamente

-Ah si, lo siento.. es que estaba... pensando que deberíamos volver al barco- mintió, claro, era obvio que no era eso en lo que pensaba

-Barco?, son parte de una tripulación?- pregunto Victoria

-Si, somos parte de la tripulación de Shirohige- respondió Ace orgulloso, y se giro mostrando su gran tatuaje en la espalda

-Eso es grandioso!- exclamo Victoria sorprendida- Shirohige es el pirata mas grande del mundo, es genial!- al parecer la chica parecía emocionada

Marco recordó que estaban buscando a una persona que su padre quería encontrar, y quizás la chica que tenían enfrente fuera ''la persona''

-Ven con nosotros- ofreció el rubio, la castaña lo miro

-A donde?- cuestiono intrigada

-Al barco, debo confirmar algo, y ademas para que te curen esas heridas- explico con voz nerviosa, pero tranquilo

Victoria parecía dudar, pero al final cedió

-Okey- los chicos sonrieron

-Entonces Let's Go!- exclamo Ace agarrándola del brazo, pero al primer paso que Victoria dio soltó un quejido de dolor. No podía mover la pierna- Oh, lo siento- se disculpo preocupado por la chica

-Esta bien, me la aguantare- sonrió Vicky

-No puedes caminar así- hablo Marco- Te llevare en mi espalda- dijo, tanto Ace como Victoria se sorprendieron por lo dicho por parte del rubio.

Ace porque Marco odiaba el contacto físico y que le dieran las gracias, Victoria solo por la amabilidad.

-Eh.. no, no te preocupes, caminare- respondió la castaña

-No puedes caminar en ese estado, mira tu pierna- le señalo mostrando que se le estaba poniendo color violeta- Así que ven- la agarro y la subió a su espalda

-De acuerdo- se resigno la muchacha

Comenzaron a caminar, Marco ni sentía el peso de Victoria, era muy liviana. Sentía como los bellos se su cuello se erizaban con la respiración de la castaña sobre el, estaba medio nervioso, pero no sabia la razón.

Luego de caminar varios minutos, llegaron al barco, donde Ace ayudo a Vicky a subir.

Al ver a la muchacha, muchos comenzaron mirarla, les parecía muy bella. Parecía que ella había heredado el Don de la belleza, y a pesar de las heridas que tenia, podía apreciarse su hermosura física.

Aunque otra cosa que notaron los tripulantes fue el parecido físico que tenían la muchacha y Ace, eran demasiado parecidos, físicamente.

Ace ayudo a la castaña hasta llegar frente al capitán del barco: Edward Newgate, o mejor conocido como ''Shirohige''.

-Padre, creo que hemos encontrado a ''la persona'' que has estado buscando- anuncio Ace, Victoria lo miro confundido... acaso se refería a ella?- Pero no estamos seguros, por eso la trajimos ante ti, para asegurarnos

El hombre rió, Victoria se asusto

-Pero mira nomas, que te ah pasado pequeña?, estas toda herida- hablo Shirohige, la castaña estaba medio asustada

-Bueno.. pss...yo...- Victoria no podía hablar coherentemente, se sentía intimidada

-Se defendió de unos cazarrecompenzas que querían capturarla- hablo Marco, su padre lo miro

-Ya veo, pues llévala a que le curen esas heridas, ya hablare con ella- ordeno Shirohige con una sonrisa amable

-Por supuesto padre- Marco le hizo una seña a Vicky para que lo siguiera, pero recordó que no podía caminar, entonces le agarro el brazo de la castaña y se lo paso por el cuello de el, y comenzó a caminar

Una vez que los dos se alejaron lo bastante de a cubierta, Ace hablo:

-Ella es a quien estabas buscando padre?- pregunto

-Si, es ella- respondió Shirohige tomando un trago de agua- Gracias por hacerme el favor de ir a buscarla-

-No hay de que, pero porque la buscabas?- cuestiono intrigado

-Por ahora no puedo decírtelo, mas adelante quizás te lo diga- contesto con simpleza, mientras pensaba ''Realmente se parecen''

-Claro padre- Ace sonrió, pero seguía intrigado por saber el ''porque'' de la búsqueda de la chica

Mientras tanto, Marco miraba como uno de sus hermanos curaba las heridas de la castaña. Le parecía muy linda la chica, pero enamorarse era lo menos que deseaba.. no quería enamorarse, eso era lo que menos quería.

-Bueno, ya esta- hablo el curador- Estarás bien, solo trata de no mover mucho la pierna y en un par de días estarás como nueva- hablo el hombre

-Gracias, de verdad- agradeció honestamente la muchacha

-Soy Jozu, comandante de la 3º división- se presento, extendiéndole la mano

-Victoria- le acepto la mano

-Es un placer Vicky, espero nos llevemos bien- sonrió Jozu

-Igual- respondió la castaña, extrañada por la ultima frase dicha por el hombre

Marco se acerco a ellos y le tendió la mano a Victoria, y una vez que esta la agarro, la llevo hasta su padre nuevamente.

-Bien, al parecer ya te curaron- hablo Shirohige

-Emm.. si, gracias- Victoria otra vez se sentía intimidada

-Bueno, ahora te diré la razón por la cual te eh estado buscando- comenzó, Victoria escuchaba atentamente- Hay una razón, pero por ahora no te la puedo decir, pero quiero que te unas a mi tripulación- La castaña lo miro sorprendida, a igual que todos allí

-E-eh?- la muchacha estaba confundida, sorprendida, y muchas emociones la rodeaban

Shirohige le tendió una mano, al tiempo que sonreía

-Se mi hija-

_**-**_

**Espero le haya gustado, y gracias por lo comentarios en el capitulo anterior. Pliss dejen **_**reviews**_** haber que le parecio y en esta semana subire el siguiente cap**


	3. Chapter 3

**GRACIAS POR LO COMENTARIOS! DE VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZ Y ME HACEN QERER ESCRIBIR TODOS LOS DIAS PARA ACTUALIZAr, PERO LAMENTABLMENTE NO PUEDO. EL COLEGIO ME SACA DEMASIADO TIEMPO :s******

**PERO, AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAP!. Se que es corto, pero noe staba muy inspirada, pero no queria hacerlas esperar demasiado. por eso, aqui el cap :D**

-Se mi hija-

Aquellas palabras resonaban dentro de la cabeza de la castaña, millones de emociones la rodeaban, pero muchas preguntas se le ocurrían. Para ella Shirohige era el pirata mas grande del mundo y ser parte de su tripulación seria un gran honor para ella, claro que si; pero como bien sabia eso, también estaba enterada sobre la relación que llevaban Shirohige y su padre biológico, y la verdad era que no era muy buena.  
Victoria suponía que Shirohige no sabia de quien era hija, por eso le daba temor, porque si se enteraba seguro la trataría de traidora, o simplemente la mataría. Ella no quería ser tratada como traidora, porque no era cierto. Ademas no era su culpa ser hija biológica de Gold D. Roger, y por mas que sentía orgullo hacia el, el saber que el era su padre le había traído varios problemas; ninguno directo, sino que eran mas emocionales, porque cuando ella iba al Cuartel General de la Marina oía como todos allí criticaban a Roger, y el echo de si hubiera nacido algún hijo suyo, que tendría que morir. Claro esta, Victoria se sentía dolida ante aquellas palabras, se notaba que nadie quería que ella naciera. Siempre tenia una pregunta que nunca lograba responder, y era ''¿Yo, tendría que haber nacido?''. Nadie a su alrededor quería que ella naciera, y Vicky pensaba que todo seria mejor si no hubiera nacido.  
Creía que estaba destinada a estar sola, porque si llegaba a tener Nakamas tarde o temprano se enterarían de la verdad, y seguro la criticarían y la matarían. Ademas sabia que, si la verdad era descubrida por el gobierno mundial, la recompensa por ella subiría mucho mas; pero eso no importaba ahora, la cosa era si aceptar la petición de Shirohige o negarla...

-Estas muy pensativa- se escucho la voz del hombre, haciendo que Vicky se sobresaltara- Mejor vamos a hablar a solas- se levanto de su gran sillón y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. La castaña lo siguió temblorosa, y luego de desparecer por la gran puerta de la habitación de Shirohige, todos comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Por que la chica estaría dudando tanto sobre el ofrecimiento de nuestro padre?- cuestionaba uno  
-No lo se, pero parecia medio triste- respondia otro  
-Cualquiera hubiera aceptado o rechazado al instante la oferta, el lo usual- comentaba el de mas allá

OoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Vio que le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a el, a lo que obedeció temblorosa. Se sentó sobre la cama, y Shirohige tomo un trago de agua, para luego empezar a hablar:

-Estas muy dudosa- Vicky lo miro- Hay algo que te preocupa, y por eso no sabes si aceptar o rechazar ser mi hija, ¿Me equivoco?- pregunto  
-La verdad, no- respondió Victoria, esa era la pura verdad, no podía dejar de pensar en ello  
-¿Y que es eso que tanto te esta molestando?- cuestiono Shirohige mirándola fijamente  
-Creo que si respondiera eso, te mentiría en alguna parte- contesto honestamente  
-Ya veo, bueno...- hizo una pausa para volver a tomar agua-...considera mi ofrecimiento, te doy el tiempo que necesites- agrego con una sonrisa, Victoria lo miro sorprendida- Mientras tanto puedes quedarte en este barco, y como eres la única chica aquí te asignare un camarote solo para ti-  
-¿La única chica?, pero ¿no hay unas enfermeras a bordo?- pregunto Victoria confundida  
-Si, pero, entre nosotros, son muy antisociales- respondió Shirohige.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a la castaña, quien se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, miro a Shirohige y dijo:

-Considerare tu oferta- dicho esto salio, donde todos estaban esperándola- Eto...emm...- Vicky miraba como todos la contemplaban, y se estaba poniendo nerviosa  
-Ya ya pobre chica- hablo una voz, y se dio cuenta que era Ace, quien se acerco a ella- Hola Vicky- la saludo, la castaña le sonrió intimidada- No te preocupes por ellos, solo quieren saber si te unirás a nosotros o no- aclaro la situación y guardo silencio, esperando a que Victoria respondiera  
-En realidad, todavía no se...- contesto  
-Ya veo, bueno cuando tengas tu respuesta dinos- pidió amablemente- Ahora, vamos a comer!- grito emocionado y se alejo de Vicky, junto a sus hermanos

La castaña sonrió para si, se notaba que todos allí eran una gran familia, y a ella le gustaría ser parte de ella, pero algo no la dejaba serlo...

Trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se dirigió hasta la cubierta del barco. Pero de algo que Victoria no se había percatado era que alguien escondido allí, la vigilaba.

Una vez que llego, se sentó en el suelo, y tapo su rostro con ambas manos. La cabeza iba a explotarle en cualquier momento, tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar y ya le estaba agarrando dolor de cabeza.  
No quería traicionar a nadie, ni tampoco ser traicionada. No quería hacer sufrir, ni sufrir ella misma. No quería ser una carga allí, no quería sentirse una carga.

-Mierda!- exclamo en voz baja, pero realmente frustrada- ¿Por que es tan difícil?!-  
-Porque nada en la vida es fácil, si lo fuera, la vida seria muy aburrida- contesto una voz, a su lado, a lo que Victoria se giro  
-¿Tu..?- Vicky no se acordaba del nombre de aquel muchacho, algo extraño en ella, ya que nunca se olvidaba el nombre de alguien a quien conoció hace poco tiempo- ¿Tu eres...?-  
-Marco- aclaro el muchacho  
-Eso, Marco!- exclamo Vicky-¿Se te ofrece algo?-  
-En realidad quería saber si deseabas ir a almorzar- respondió con una mirada seria  
-No, gracias- contesto la castaña, volviendo a taparse el rostro

Marco por su lado se quedo mirando la chica durante unos segundos, el podía notar el reflejo de tristeza que rodeaba a la muchacha. Podía presentirlo, aun sin saber la razón, porque el mismo durante un largo tiempo también estuvo rodeado de miedos y tristezas.

Se sentó junto a ella y hablo:

-¿Por que te cuesta tanto decidirte?- cuestiono dando un suspiro- Algo debe estar carcomiendo-te por dentro- Victoria lo miro  
-¿Como lo sabes?, acaso eres adivino?- interrogo Vicky sorprendida  
-No, adivino no... pero me doy cuenta cuando una persona esta triste- explico recordando su pasado, su horrible pasado  
-Ya veo- fue lo unico que la castaña respondió- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Marco asintió, mirado hacia el frente, serio.

-¿Por que llaman a Shirohige ''Padre''?- cuestiono intrigada  
-Porque el nos llama ''Hijos''- respondió con simpleza, Victoria lo miro con confusión- Nosotros somos los odiados del mundo, y el que nos llame así nos hace muy felices-

Vicky asintió, entendiendo la respuesta que Marco quería explicarle.

-Aunque sea una simple palabra, somos felices. El nos dio una segunda oportunidad de tener una familia, de no estar solos. Nunca nos juzgo por nuestro pasado, o por lo que hicimos, nos quiso como las personas que somos; nunca se fijo en los actos que cometimos, siempre se fijo en clase real de personas que somos- explico.

Los ojos de la muchacha se estaban poniendo aguados, eso significaría que ¿Shirohige le estaba dando una oportunidad?. No lo sabia, y quizás no encontraría esa respuesta en un largo tiempo, Victoria lo sabia.

-Ya veo-

Marco sonrió.

-Eres la segunda persona- comento, Tori lo miro confundida, el rubio lo noto- En captar la atención de nuestro padre con solo un cartel de ''Se busca'', eres la segunda. En cambio a nosotros nos encontró en algunas islas, con otros lucho, etc.-  
-Y quien fue el primero?- pregunta la castaña intrigada  
-Ace, el fue el primero-  
-Ah...- Vicky se estaba poniendo nerviosa, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, pero no sabia porque- Y tienes algún sobrenombre o apodo?- cuestiono, tratando de no pensar en el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento  
-Marco, el Fénix- respondió con orgullo- Así me llaman, incluso los de la Marina-  
-Por que ''el Fénix?''-  
-Por que tengo la habilidad de una Akuma No Mi de tipo Zoan Mítica, que me permite transformarme en un fénix- explico- Pero cambiando de tema, escucha Victoria, nadie te obligara a quedarte aquí, es tu decisión si te quedaras o no, pero creo que Padre tiene grandes expectativas contigo y por algo quiere que te unas a nosotros- se levanto dispuesto a irse pero se quedo de pie- Es tu decisión, pero seria lindo que te quedaras- acoto, y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, acto seguido se marcho

Victoria se quedo pasmada, con solo esa simple conversación había encontrado su respuesta. Se levanto y corrió hasta la habitación de Shirohige, toco, y una vez que tuvo el permiso para entrar, entro y miro a Shirohige.

-Ya tengo una respuesta- anuncio  
-Dime entonces- pidió Shirohige con amabilidad  
-Pero antes debo decirte algo-  
-Dime- Shirohige parecía tranquilo- Sin miedo-  
-Se sobre la mala relación que tenían tu y Gold Roger, y lo que tengo que decir es.. Yo soy la hija del Rey de los Piratas, Gold D. Roger-

Shirohige se levanto de la cama, Victoria bajo la cabeza, tenia miedo de que la criticara... que no la quisiera ahi luego de la confesión. Pero para su sorpresa, Shirohige le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo..

-No importa de quien seas hija, o quien es tu padre. Todos somos hijos del mar, y quiero a mis hijos por igual. Sin importar su pasado. Nunca te juzgare por ser hija de Roger, te querré a pesar de ello- Victoria estaba punto de ponerse a llorar  
-Entonces me uniré a ustedes... Acepto ser tu hija, Padre- el capitán sonrió y la abrazo

**Bueno, aqui. Gracias por leer y dejen coments haber que les paresio! :D******

**Gracias! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Shirohige sonrió, deseaba tanto escuchar aquella respuesta. La abrazo, era igual a su hermano. Un poco difícil de convencer, dura consigo misma, pero de gran corazón. Aunque no la conociera mucho, podía presentir todo eso.

Victoria sonrió, estaba feliz. Había dudado tanto por aquel ofrecimiento, creyendo que se arrepentiría, pero al final si decía que no, seguro se hubiera arrepentido.

-Bueno, sera mejor decirles a todos sobre esta noticia, ¿no crees?- pregunto Shirohige con una sonrisa, Victoria asintió.

Ambos salieron de la habitación del mayor, y fueron hacia la cubierta. Como Shirohige esperaba, todos estaban allí, haciendo Dios sabe que cosas.

-Hijos míos- los llamo Shirohige, todos lo miraron- Tengo una noticia que darles- anuncio con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Padre, ¿que sucede?- pregunto uno, que estaba cerca del capitán

-A partir de ahora, tendrán una nueva hermana- respondio y miro a la castaña- Ella, Victoria sera su nueva hermana- todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la casta;a quien se puso muy nerviosa

Silencio.

-YAJAJJAJAAJ, tenemos a una hermana pequeña!- grito uno, que estaba muy contento

-SIIIII!- lo apoyaron los demás

Todos corrieron a felicitarla, y uno que otro decía que desde ese momento ellos la protegerían como hermanos mayores. Victoria sonreía feliz, no podía ocultar su felicidad.

-Entonces hay que brindar!- Grito Ace, acercándose a la castaña

-SIII!-

Todos se sirvieron Sake, y brindaron..

-Por nuestra nueva nakama!-

-Kampai!-

Llegando la noche, cada uno se fue yendo para seguir con sus actividades. Pero en todo el rato de la fiesta, Victoria sentía una mirada pegada en ella, pero cuando trataba de averiguar de quien provenía, no había nadie mirándola...

-Bueno Tori, sígueme que te asignare un camarote- hablo Shirohige, la muchacha sonrió, asintió, y lo siguió

POV Victoria

Comencé a seguir a Shirohige, pero otra vez sentí esa mirada acosadora sobre mi. Durante la fiesta también la estuve sintiendo... Debo admitir que da algo de miedo...

Decidí girarme rápido, pero al hacerlo solo vi al chico piña (que no recuerdo como se llama) hablando con otro chico. No tenia sentido que él me estuviera mirando... ¿O si?.

Solo me digne a girarme e ignorar todo eso, ya averiguaría a quien le pertenecen esas miradas.

-Bueno, es aquí- Hablo Padre, lo mire- Como los primeros chicos que conociste fueron Marco y Ace, tu habitación estará entre medio de sus habitaciones, por si necesitas algo- explico sonriendo

-¿Quien es Marco?- Pregunte, Oyaji me miro

-El chico rubio- respondió

-¿El chico piña?- cuestione inocente

-Gurararara, si, él mismo-

Me avergonzó mi pregunta, otra vez habia olvidado el nombre del chico piña.

-No te preocupes, ya te acordaras su nombre- Wow!, parece que Padre puede leer la mente- Bien, entra- dijo abriendo la puerta de lo que seria, a partir de ahora, mi habitación.

Abrí los ojos, waa!, es increíble. Espaciosa y refrescante, como a mi me gusta. Odio el calor, no se porque, pero no me gusta.

-Te agrada?- me gire

-Mucho!, gracias Oyaji!- exclame feliz

-Gurararara, de nada pequeña-

Empece a inspeccionar todo el camarote, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-En la próxima isla donde anclemos podrás comprarte cosas para tu habitación- Hablo Shirohige, lo mire confundida- Necesitas mas muebles, y ropa-

-Pero no tengo dinero- respondí apenada

-No te preocupes por eso, podrás usar dinero que tenemos nosotros- abrí los ojos como platos

-No, no puedo aceptar eso. Con la habitación es suficiente, y tengo algo de ropa-

-Gurararara, vamos acepta, no es tan malo-

-Pero...-

-Nada, yo te dare dinero y compraras lo que quieras-

-Pero..-

-Nada-

-Pero..-

-Shh-

-Pero..-

-Dejame adivinar, no te gusta depender de otros, ¿Verdad?- Ok, ahora estoy segura que lee la mente

-Algo asi-

-Entonces, para que aceptes, haremos un trato-

-¿Trato?-

-Si, de seguro vencerás a otras tripulaciones, y conseguirás dinero, y cuando lo hagas me devolverás lo que uses hasta entonces, ¿Te parece?-

-Es razonable, de acuerdo-

-Gurarara, bien. Te dejo tranquila así desempacas tus cosas- Asentí, y Padre se marcho.

Victoria comenzó a sacar sus pertenencias de su mochila, se le haría fácil, porque no tenia mucho.

Primero saco su ropa, y luego los objetos: Zapatillas, sus gorras deportivas, sus esmaltes, maquillaje, peine, etc. Y al finalizar empezó a acomodarlas.

-Bueno, creo que no sera tan malo estar aquí- sonrío, todavía no podía creer que pertenecía a la tripulación de Shirohige.

Alguien toco la puerta del camarote, haciendo que la muchacha se girara.

-Adelante- hablo, y la puerta se abrio, dejando ver a un chico castaño- Oh, Ace!-

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa, y se adentro al lugar- Wow, que lindo has acomodado todo- comento mirando las pertenencias de Tori puestas en orden.

-Jeje, gracias- sonrió- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto intrigada

-No, solo quería conocerte un poco mas- contesto, haciendo reír a la chica

-Oh, ya veo-

-Pero espera, alguien mas vendrá- Dijo Ace, y la castaña lo miro confundida- Marco también quiere conocerte-

-¿El chico piña?-

-Jjajajaj, ¿ También le dices así?- cuestiono diertido- ¿Verdad que parece una piña andante?- Victoria se rió

-Si, un poco-

-Gracias por eso- dijo alguien a sus espaldas, los otros dos se sobresaltaron del susto. Se giraron, y vieron a Marco allí, y traía una bandeja con comida.

-Oí Marco!- exclamo Ace- Uno de estos días me mataras de un susto- El rubio subió una ceja- ¿Desde cuando estas ahí?, quiero decir, ¿Cuanto escuchaste?-

-Desde lo del ''Chico Piña''- Miro a Tori, quien se avergonzó

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado- Sonrió y entro, dejando la bandeja sobre el suelo

-¿Y eso?- interrogo Ace

-Comida- conesto con simplesa

-Genial!- el castaño hizo un ademán para comer, pero Marco lo detuvo

-Es para Victoria-

-¿Para mi?- El rubio la miro

-Claro, no has comido nada desde que llegaste-

-Oh, es verdad- la chica miro su estomago, y noto que este no rugía de hambre- Wow, cuanto aguanta sin comer-

Los muchachos se rieron con fuerza, haciendo que Tori se sonrojara.

-Oí, ¿Que les causa gracia?- pregunto seria, pero con un adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas

-Nada, es que tienes un gran sentido del humor- contesto Ace

Una vez que los chicos se tranquilizaron, Victoria hablo:

-¿Y que quieren saber sobre mi?-

Ambos pensaron por algunos segundos, hasta que Marco se dio cuenta de algo.

-Antes que nada, come algo- señala la bandeja, Tori asintió y agarro una galleta. Entonces noto como Ace miraba aquel alimento con deleite, y sonrió. Agarro otra, y se la ofreció.

La cara del castaño se ilumino, y la tomo.

-Gracias Tori-

-De nada, tu agarra las que quieras...- Marco la interrumpió

-Pero dejandole algo a Vicky-

Ace asintió, y luego de dar un mordisco, pregunto:

-¿Como es tu nombre completo?-

-Victoria Emily-

-¿Tu comida favorita?-

-Sushi-

-Color favorito-

-Verde-

-¿Tu tipo de Fruta?-

-Logia-

-¿Cual es tu vestimenta mas común?-

-Faldas, remeras, gorras y zapatillas deportivas-

-¿Gorras negras o blancas?-

-Mayormente negras, pero a veces uso blancas. No me gusta usar de otros colores-

-Ok, no se me ocurren otras preguntas- Dijo Ace

-Yo tengo algunas- Hablo Marco, y ambos castaños lo miraron- Pero son algo personales, y quizás de molesten- Vicky sonrió

-Ahora son mis nakama, y hermanos, así que les diré lo que quieran saber sobre mi-

-Bueno...- El rubio dudaba por donde empezar- Todos saben que eres hija de un Almirante, pero no sabemos quien es, ¿Entonces..?-

-Es Aokiji- Los otros abrieron los ojos como platos

-Ohh...-

-Si, esa es la reacción de todos- se encogió de hombros

-Bueno.. ¿Que edad tienes?-

-19-

-¿Por que quisiste ser pirata?-

-Me gusta la aventura y el riesgo, además me gusta luchar-

-¿Que fruta del diablo comiste?-

-Hi,Do,Kuki-

-¿Cual es tu historia?- La chica palideció de repente, no podía contarles quien era su padre...

-Bueno.. mis padres murieron cuando era una bebe, y me adopto Aokiji. Todos en el cuartel querían que fuera parte de la marina, y luego llegar a ser una almirante para la Nueva Era, pero yo nunca quise eso. Así que se lo dije a mi padre, y el no tuvo ningún problema, y ahora me encuentro aquí- Explico tranquila, después de todo no estaba mintiendo... solo oculto algunas partes

-¿Y sabes algo de tus padres biológicos?-

-Solo que mi padre era un pirata, y según Aokiji, gracias a ello soy una pirata-

-¿Tienes hermanos?-

-No-

-Y como última pregunta, ¿ Cuando es tu cumpleaños?-

-El 1 de Enero- Ace, quien estaba comiendo una galleta, se atraganto al escuchar eso

-¿ Q-que día?- cuestiono al recuperarse

-El 1 de enero- repitio extrañada- ¿Por que?-

-Cumples el mismo día que Ace, y tienes su edad- contesto el rubio, también sorprendido

-¿ En serio?- se asombro, los otros asintieron- Wow!-

Se quedaron hablando de otras cosas, olvidándose de la ultima respuesta. Se preguntaban cosas mutuamente, reían, y se divertían.

Marco se levanto, y los castaños lo miraron, este sonrio, cosa que cada vez extrañaba a Ace. Marco no era una persona que sonriera mucho, pero desde que Victoria llego al barco, no dejaba de sonreír.

-Ven, te presentaremos a algunos chicos- le tendió la mano, y Victoria acepto.

Ace, por su parte, tendió una mano esperando que alguno la tomara, pero fue en vano. Marco y Victoria se miraban mutuamente de forma extraña, eso según Ace.

Al final opto por levantarse solo, y seguir a los otros dos.

-Que suerte!- exclamo Marco- Están todos los comandantes juntos, eso ahorrara tiempo- Se acerco a ellos, aun sosteniendo la mano de Tori, y saludo a los muchachos.

-¿ Que te trae por aquí, Marco?- pregunto uno

-Vine para que Vicky los conozca a todos- respondió

-Ah, bueno- dijeron los comandantes al unisono

-Comiencen- los demás asintieron

-Soy Jozu, comandante de la 3ra división-

-Sacchi, comandante de la 4ta división-

-Vista, comandante de la 5ta división-

-Bramenko, comandante de la 6ta división-

-Rakuyou, comandante de la 7ª división-

-Ramyuul, comandante de la 8ª división-

-Blenheim, comandante de la 9ª división-

-Curiel, comandante de la 10ª división-

-Kingdyu, comandante de la 11ª división-

-Haruta, comandante de la 12ª división-

-Atmos, comandante de la 13ª división-

-Speed Jiru, comandante de la 14ª división-

-Fossa, comandante de la 15ª división-

-Y yo Izou, comandante de la 16ª división-

-Wow!, son muchos- exclamo la chica asombrada- Genial!-

Todos allí sonrieron, se notaba que la castaña tenia un lado infantil.

-Pero tengo una duda-

-Dinos- sonrio Vista

-Marco es el comandante de la primera división, ¿Cierto?- Todos asintieron- Ninguno menciono ser el comandante de la Segunda división-

-Ah, soy yo- hablo Ace

-Ah!-

-Ya es hora de la cena, mejor vamos antes de que no quede nada- sugirió Haruta con tono infantil. Los demás aceptaron, y se encaminaron al comedor.

Una vez allí, se sentaron juntos en una mesa. Pero había alguien mas ahí, y estaba del lado derecho de Victoria. Esta se giro y vio a un hombre pelinegro, bastante gordo. Sin embargo, le dio una primera mala impresión, no por su físico, sino porque en su mirada veía algo malo..

-Hola- saludo el pelinegro

-Ho-hola- le devolvió el saludo con la mejor sonrisa que le salio

-Soy Teach- se presento- Y tu eres Victoria, ¿Verdad?-

-S-si- contesto la menor- Un placer-

-Igual, Victoria- al decir esto, sonrio, pero aquella sonrisa era algo macabra

-Teach, no molestes a Vicky- se metió Jozu- No queremos que la envenenes con tu personalidad asquerosa- se burlo, a lo que todos se rieron. Teach lo miro fríamente, y se marcho molesto.

-No te preocupes Tori, es muy enojon, siempre se molesta por todo lo que le decimos- hablo Ace- Pero te doy una advertencia, no estés mucho tiempo con él-

-¿Y eso por que?-

-No me fió mucho de Teach, tiene una mirada macabra, y da miedo- La castaña asintió, y se digno a comer

Al terminar la cena, Vicky se marcho. Fue hasta la Proa del barco y se apoyo en la barandilla, estaba feliz. Ahora tenia una familia, y estaba cumpliendo su sueño de ser Pirata. Sonrio para si, y se quedo contemplando la hermosa noche.

Aunque, sin que se diera cuenta, una siniestra mirada la observaba desde las sombras...

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto Tori, al ver que algunos de los muchachos saltaban del barco, hacia otro barco.

-Una tripulación que quiere atacarnos- respondió Haruta- Ven, sera divertido- el chico salto del barco, y Vicky lo siguió

-Nunca te había visto, chica- dijo uno de los enemigos- Eres nueva ahí, ¿Cierto?-

-Eso no te importa- respondió Vicky fríamente

-Que pocos modales que tienes niña- acoto- ¿Como te llamas?-

-Victoria-

-Capitán!- grito uno, acercándose a ellos- Sabia que había visto a esta chica, es la famosa ''Three Elements Handler''-

-¿Cual es el costo por ella?- pregunto intrigado

-48 millones-

-Já ¿Solo eso?, entonces es una mocosa novata- se burlo, y miro a la muchacha- Te matare, tu recompensa sera poca, pero algo es algo-

-Como quieras, si quieres pelear, peleemos- Sonrio confiada

El sujeto saco sus espadas y comenzó a correr hacia ella, a lo que Victoria, por un acto de reflejo, se corrió hacia un costado, haciendo que el otro se fuera de largo.

-Jjaja- comenzó a reírse con burla- Eres patético- el capitán de la tripulación enemiga la miro con odio-

-Ya veremos quien ríe al final-

Por otro lado, se encontraban Marco y Ace, peleando codo a codo. Mientras atacaban y se defendían de los enemigos. Y ahí fue cuando se les unió Haruta.

-Oí, Victoria no estará peleando, ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Ace al recién llegado

-En realidad si- contesto el chico- Y creo que esta peleando contra Doma-

-¿QUE?!- exclamaron Ace y Marco

Vicky esquivaba todos los ataques, pero se le hacia difícil atacar, por el simple echo de que Doma era demasiado rápido. El otro se le abalanzo, y la acorralo contra el suelo.

-Ahora, ¿Quien se ríe?- Agarro su espada e hizo un ademan para clavársela, pero entonces sintió un fuerte viento que lo saco de encima de la castaña- ¿Pero que...?-

-Uzu!- un remolino se acercaba a Doma, pero desapareció de un momento a otro- Tochi no ken- el enemigo vio con horror como el brazo de la muchacha se volvía completamente de barro seco

Victoria comenzó a golpearlo, aquella tierra seca que cubría su brazo era realmente dura. Pero Doma logro sacar su espada y propinarle un gran corte en el brazo derecho de la muchacha, cosa que hizo que ella retrocediera.

Entonces Doma, comenzó a correr hacia la chica, pero una fuerte patada en su espalda lo hizo caer. Miro hacia atrás y vio que se trataba de Marco, quien solo tenía convertido sus brazos.

Victoria aprovecho el que Doma estuviera distraído, y corrió hacia él. Marco se dio cuenta, y solo se digno a esperar el ataque de la muchacha. Esta lo golpeo con su brazo de Tierra, haciendo que Doma se cayera por segunda vez.

-Acabemos ya con esto, quiero dormir- dijo Vicky, a lo que Marco sonrio divertido

-Vale, te sigo-

-Marco, puedo usar tu fuego?-

-Eee.. claro- contesto extrañado

Victoria sonrio, y Doma la miro, aun en el suelo.

-Honō!- exclamo, haciendo que una gran llamarada encerrara a Doma- Listo, vamos-

Al ver que su capitán había sido vencido, los enemigos se rindieron. Los tripulantes de Shirohige tomaron todo el oro, y demás cosas que les servirían, y se marcharon.

-Gurararara, bien echo hijos míos- los felicito Shirohige- Y Vicky, me han contado que montaste un gran espectáculo-

-Bueno, no fue para tanto- contesto con un leve sonrojo- No podria haberlo echo sin la ayuda del piña- acoto, Marco se sonrojo, pero trato de ocultarlo

-Gra...OYE!, ME LLAMO MARCO!- exclamo, aunque todos se rieron

-Gurararara, Vicky ya llevas mas de 3 meses aquí, si sigues así pondré otra división para que la lideres tu-

-No es una mala idea- dijo uno, los demás lo secundaron.

En ese momento apareció Sacchi, quien traía un cartel de recompensa. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, extrañando a los demás.

-¿Que es eso, comandante Sacchi?- cuestiono uno

-Un cartel de recompensa- contesto con simpleza

-Lo se, pero ¿De quien?-

-De nuestra hermanita- señalo a Vicky, quien se sorprendió- Has pasado de los 48 millones, a los 200 millones, felicidades!- exclamo, y la abrazo con fuerza.

Al ver esto, Marco sintió una ganas terribles de golpear a Sacchi. No aguantaba ver como abrazaba a Vicky, pero se contuvo. Después de todo, solo eran nakamas/hermanos/mejores amigos.

No era extraño que la recompensa de Tori haya subido tanto, porque después de todo, en esos tres meses, había sido parte de muchas luchas, y lo sorprendente es que nunca había perdido. Ni siquiera con los piratas mas fuertes.

Teach, al ver la recompensa por la chica, sonrio macabra mente. Su plan comenzaría en cuanto consiguiera aquella Akuma No Mi que tanto ha estado buscando.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

No me gusto como quedo, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado. Esta vez no desaparecere por tanto tiempo! :)

Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen coments. Acepto todo: Buenos, malos, criticas, tomatasos. y lo que venga! :D


End file.
